


Nightmares

by usapegasis



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: AU where Scorpion has a face, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usapegasis/pseuds/usapegasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpion keeps on having nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

“You have betrayed me, now you pay the price.”

“Then take my own life then, not his.”

“I see you Scorpion, you care more about him than yourself.”

“Leave Sub-Zero alone and take me instead!"

“Too little to late.”

The sound of a blade is hears and Sub-Zero’s head falls down to the ground.  
——————————————-  
“KUAI NO!”

“HANZO!”

“huh wha?”

“Did you have a nightmare again? Oh Hanzo!”

“Yes Kuai. I did.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Do you want a kiss? Hug? Cuddle?”

“I’ll take all of the above please.”

“Anything you need Hanzo.”

Sub-Zero places a soft kiss on Scorpion’s lips. He then pulls Scorpion close and embraces him. Then they both lay down, and hold each other close.

“Thank you Kuai.”

“You know I would do anything for you Hanzo.” 

“Same goes for me Kuai.”


End file.
